Jedi Reloaded Volume 1: Prophecy
by Master-Jedi-Yoda
Summary: Refugees from the Republic have found their past has come back to haunt them. Seeking out the strongest powers in an altered galaxy, together they will form a force so mighty that it will shake the very foundations of the universe, even in galaxies far, far, away.
1. Chapter 1: Time Shift

Jedi Reloaded

Volume 1: Prophecy

Chapter 1, Time Shift

JM_Yoda and The General

It has been twelve years; twelve years since the incident that transported us clear across the universe as we were flying back to America in the Dragonfly to visit my parents. It was during that flight we were transported to a galaxy similar to our own but teaming with all sorts of alien races, some of which looked like various creatures from Earth. We crashed on a remote planet and in trying to find shelter stumbled upon an immense cave, it was in this cave that we were exposed to an energy stream that granted us abilities that were pure science fiction to us growing up. Those that pulled us out told us we had been called across time and space to this galaxy to help preserve a group known as the Jedi Order and that we were now part of that order; Anna, Miriam, Moishe, and myself. My name? I am Eli, and after what seemed like another lifetime, we finally made it back to earth.

While in a galaxy far, far away we were put under the command of a Jedi Master, who like us was brought from Earth to aid the order, but had arrived 8 years before us in the same manner. He taught us everything there was to know, and after two years under his command the purge began and we had to flee. However, during our escape, our master was slain by agents of the new "Galactic Empire" as he held them off so we could flee and begin our most dangerous mission yet. Using the same methods that brought the five of us to this galaxy we laid in a course for earth, and after a sixth month journey, spent in hibernation, then we came face to face with the crew of the Federation Starship USS Enterprise D. Though the journey had taken sixth months, we were told that when they found us, we had remained in hibernation for a year.

They eventually dropped us off at a Starfleet R&D facility in orbit around Jupiter where we were charged with the task of helping Starfleet analyze and learn about the ship that we came in to develop new technologies, as well as our "altered" human biology. While a few people we encountered listened to our story, only a handful took our warning seriously about the possible Imperial threat.

We thought we had escaped, and though the Federation refused to help us take back our adopted home from the Empire, we knew we would not be able to stay hidden forever, nor would the Federation be able to sit out the conflict that would come.

It all started one morning, when we woke up feeling unusually well rested.

"Hey, honey, why do I feel like I have been asleep for a millennia?" said Anna.

"I don't know, but I feel it too. What about you Moishe?" asked Eli.

"How does the phrase 'I feel like I just woke up from a 11000-year cat-nap' sound?" replied Moishe.

"I take it that is a no. Something is not right," muttered Eli. "Computer, what is the date and time, and none of that Stardate mumbo-jumbo, Gregorian if you please?"

"Today's date is October 18th, 2375, time 0730 hours."

"Okay well that's not it," sighed Anna, who by now had a concerned look on her face. Anna got out of bed, still in her gown, and looked at her husband. "I sense that this change may have be a sign of a shift in the Force, I am going to check what has happened while we were 'asleep'"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" muttered Moishe.

Eli responded saying, "You always have a "bad feeling" about everything. The Federation could defeat the Borg before we complete Project Hornet's Nest and you would have a bad feeling about it," as he got out of bed and put on a robe.

Just then Anna came running back into the room, with a look of horror on her face and a data tablet in her hand. She shoved the tablet at Eli and said, "Look at this, this image of Earth was taken two minutes ago."

Eli looked down at the image on the tablet, what he saw was not the Earth he had visited just two days ago to give a status report on Project Hornet's Nest to Starfleet command, it was an earth that according to the image on the tablet was dotted with masses of living biological land masses that rose kilometers above the Earth's surface. It was then he felt cold all-of-the sudden, and shivered, he turned to his wife and Moishe, who had by now gotten off the bed and was stretching on the floor, and asked, "Is it cold in here or is it just me?" The nodded in agreement, to which Eli responded by asking, "Computer what is the temperature in the room?"

"The current ambient temperature in this room is 25℃."

"Has the temperature changed in this room in the last 5 minutes?" questioned Anna.

"Negative."

"Well, if it is not that Eli, then what just happened?" asked Anna.

Before Eli could answer the doorbell rang.

"It must be Miriam," said Moishe, "you may enter Miriam."

The door opened in walked Eli's younger sister Miriam. After the door closed behind her, she looked at her brother and sister-in-law and tried to hold back a laugh, but the expression was quickly replaced with that of concern as Eli thrust the tablet at his sister, saying, "What do you make of this? Did you feel a chill just a moment ago?"

"Yes, and I think what has happened is the doing of the Empire."

"Oh, come on sis, like manipulating time is going to help them find us. Starfleet has intercepted and disabled all of the probes that the Imperial Navy has sent thus far. Oddly enough most of them are concentrating on specific systems, like Axanar, Terra, Shinwa, and Gallia."

"Actually, only the ones they have caught entering the galaxy through the Alpha, Beta, and Gamma quadrants," Moishe said chiming in.

"He has a point Eli," affirmed Anna, "recent events with this time shift and this stuff called 'Scub' appearing on earth seem rather out-of-the-ordinary."

"Scub? Did you say Scub?" asked Moishe with a look of bewilderment on his face, "I had a dream last night, in which I felt like I was back in that temple we crashed near and I kept hearing that word, as well as 'Gekko', 'find', 'scar', 'ally' and 'Coralian', what is a Coralian, a type of fish?"

Then without prompting, the computer replied, "Coralian: a manifestation of Scub Coral, that comes in three-forms; Kute-Class, Antibody, and Human."

They all look at each other with expressions of confusion and puzzlement. Miriam broke the silence, saying, "I think we ought to try again to commune through meditation, maybe we will find the answers as-to-what-is going on in the Force."

"Let's meet in Holodeck 6 in three hours then," said Eli.

"Very well, at 1130 hours," replied Miriam.

As Miriam walked out the door, Moishe looked at Eli and Anna and said, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Oh, will you give it a rest for once! You are so high-strung!" Anna said yelling at Moishe.


	2. Chapter 2: Command

Jedi Reloaded

Volume 1: Prophecy

Chapter 2: Command

JM_Yoda and The General

"Well, we better get dressed," said Eli, "we have to report by the lab in 30 minutes." He had gotten up and walked around a corner, out of sight, into a closet to retrieve his uniform and boots.

"We will make it on time," said Anna, "don't worry." She was standing over the sink partially dressed in her uniform, using the mirror to help her fix her hair.

"Well, you know what I always say," responded Eli, "to be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late."

"I'm really starting to hate that saying," interjected Moishe as he was cleaning himself in the middle of the cabin.

Eli stuck his head around the corner as he was finishing getting into to his uniform to see Moishe cleaning his rear. "Would you mind doing that out of sight, it is not enjoyable to watch you with your head between your back legs."

"Fine, but don't blame a cat for being a cat," Moishe shot back.

"Now I'm getting tired of hearing that phrase," said Anna, "and I taught it to you! Just go where you have some privacy when you want to clean yourself."

"Well, it does not matter now," said Moishe, as he slipped on his gold and black collar.

"Just don't do it again," commented Eli, as he zipped up the gold and black uniform top.

"Yeah, that's seriously gross Moishe," chimed in Anna, who now had put on her uniform top, which unlike Eli's was black and blue.

After the trio had finished getting ready for the day, they walked down to the mess hall to grab a quick bite to eat for breakfast. While Eli helped himself to an omelet with some vegetables and a large amount of cheese, Anna got a bowl of cold cereal and milk, and as for Moishe, he took a bowl of fish and vegetable stir-fry. All three sat down at a table with their breakfast selections and steaming cups of tea. The window near the table looked out onto the storms of Jupiter.

As they were finishing their breakfast, they received a page over the com, "Lieutenants Rosen, I need to have a word with you in my office," said the voice over the com.

"We're on our way," responded Anna.

"What does Hill want now? Didn't we fix all the problems with the regenerative shields on the Prometheus," derided Moishe, "not to mention, rebuild the entire system after those Romulan nut cases had tried to highjack the ship?"

"I don't blame you for being upset Moishe," commented Eli, as the three of them walked out of the mess hall and down a corridor, "however, you still got to admit, for the situation being what it was, at least some good came out of it."

"Oh, and what would that be?" responded Moishe.

"That Voyager is still up and operating, with a full crew, in the Delta Quadrant you narrow minded feline!" quipped Anna. Anna always seemed to have knack for keeping Moishe's ego in check, which since they started living together as a family had been a great help to Eli. In the past, Moishe always seemed to get Eli to do whatever he wanted; but with Anna around, Moishe was finally beginning to learn that just because he was a cat, he wasn't entitled to be the one to "wear the pants" in the family.

"You got to admit," noted Eli as they stepped into the turbo lift, "at least in the case of Voyager, the EMH Mark I isn't as bad as we all thought."

"Deck two," interjected Moishe as the turbo lift doors closed behind them.

"Yeah, according to the reports, they crew on Voyager has upgraded the program significantly, he's practically a member of the crew now from what I hear," commented Anna. "Which reminds me, call it a gut feeling if you wish, but I somehow know that that they will be back home soon, possibly much sooner than those working on the Pathfinder Project think, do you think we will ever get the chance to meet them?"

"Last I heard, they were looking into expand his programming for command purposes," said Eli. "I don't know dear, but I would like to hope so."

"Command or medical, those Mark I's are so annoying," said Moishe as the turbo lift came to a stop and the doors opened and in walked Miriam.

"Let me guess, Hill called you to his office," mused Anna.

"Oh, so I'm not in trouble for something else?" asked Miriam. Station Command was always yelling at her for doing unauthorized "improvements" to the station's fleet of runabouts.

"Well, we will find out soon enough what is going on. After this meeting I suggest we go down to the holodeck and meditate on what might be going on," said Eli. The turbo lift can to a halt at Deck two and the doors opened. The four of them exited the turbo lift and made their way to Commander Hill's office.

"Enter," said Commander Hill as his doorbell rang. In walked Eli, Anna, Miriam and Moishe. The four of them walked up to the desk Hill was sitting at and stood at attention.

"At ease lieutenants," said Hill, "or should I say captain, commander, and lieutenant commanders." The four of them stared at each other and then at Commander Hill, with looks of utter shock and disbelief. "Yes, you heard my right," said Hill, "much to my chagrin, you four have been given command of the _USS Hornet_."

"Sir, isn't that part of the new premiere Jupiter class carrier ships we've been developing for Starfleet?" asked Anna.

"Yes, it is," responded Hill, "and if it was not for the fact that you four did most of the R&D on the _Hornet's Nest Project_, as well as the current situation on Earth command has seen fit to give you command of the USS Hornet. If I could have had my way, you four would be staying here."

"So, when do we leave for the _Hornet_?" asked Moishe.

"I still can't believe I am talking to a cat," Hill said to himself. "Tomorrow morning, at 0800, shuttle bay 4. You know where that is, don't you Miriam?" he said aloud, looking at Miriam, who bowed her head down, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, and these are now yours." He said handing them boxes with new rank pips, and to Eli and Anna, new red, command class, uniforms.

"Is that all sir?" asked Eli.

"No, it's not." Hill responded handing Eli what looked to be a small egg-shaped data tablet. "During Voyager's last contact with Starfleet, they sent us the schematics to build this. It is a mobile emitter for the ships EMH."

"Wait, doesn't the ship have holo-emitters placed throughout?" asked Eli.

"Except for some of the hanger decks, yes," responded Hill.

"So why do we need this?" asked Eli.

"Starfleet wants you to evaluate it for other possible uses with the ship's EMH," Hill replied. "Which reminds me, the emitter doesn't seem to work with any of the newer EMH versions; so, for now, the Hornet has a Mark I installed with an upgraded operations database, enjoy. Dismissed." As they walked out of Commander Hill's office, they noticed the smirk on his face and could not help but wonder if they had just been sent off on an assignment of guaranteed failure.

"So, shall we head down to the holodeck?" asked Eli, four of them entered the turbo lift.

Yes, after those underhanded compliments, I could use some time to meditate anyway," replied Anna.

"Deck 18." said Eli; he turned to see his sister Miriam, who still somewhat upset. "You going to be all right sis?"

"I'll be fine," she said. "I just hope I never have to see that egotistical Hill again after we leave this dump." Miriam never liked staying in one place for too long and they had been at Jupiter Station for the past four years.


	3. Chapter 3: Might and Magic

Jedi Reloaded

Volume 1: Prophecy

Chapter 3: Might and Magic

JM_Yoda and The General

Eli walked up to the control panel adjacent the entrance of the holodeck, while the rest of the group waited patiently at the entrance, and he started imputing commands on the control panel. "Computer, activate holoprogram Jedi Meditation."

"Program active, you may enter when ready," replied the computer in its usual, cold, monotone, voice after a couple of seconds. The four of them stepped forward towards the door, which opened with a loud clank. Inside was a dimly lit room with four chair sized cushions laid out a circle around a small table with 4 glasses, one more bowl shaped than the others, and large pitcher of water.

The four of them took their seats, closed their eyes and began.

A form started taking shape, after a while its identity started to become discernible and all four of them looked-in-shock what had taken shape before them in the empty void. _"Master David!" they all gasped. _Before them stood their mentor and friend from their time as members of the Jedi Order, Jedi Master David; a man whom they had not seen since he had sacrificed himself, allowing them to escape the Jedi Purge.

_ "__First, in case you're wondering, yes I did die buying you four the time you needed to escape and complete the task I gave you, which seems to be nearing completion."_

_ "__If you are referring to finding allies to aid us when we return to help defeat the Sith, we have failed," said Miriam. "Without any proof of our claims and the threat the Sith pose if left unchecked, these people and their government refuse to help us in anyway."_

_ "__Well, they did grant you asylum, and from what I have seen, you do seem to be quite well off," commented David. _

_ "__If you want to call them using us to improve their own technology, 'well off'," snorted Moishe, "but I beg to differ."_

_ "__Ah, still as high strung as ever," replied David. "I always told you need to work on thinking outside-the-box."_

_ "__Well, I am sorry to interrupt, but that is not the reason we are here," said Anna, "strange things are have been going on, and we have this gut feeling that somehow, the demons of our past are resurfacing."_

_ "__Yes, I am aware of the various sightings and captures of Imperial probes that have been happening," said David, "and the disturbance on Earth is their doing as well. They seem to be planning to expand their control to as much of the universe as possible, and you all are next."_

_ "__I thought they were still at war with the Alliance," questioned Eli, "they could not have eradicated them that easily"_

_ "__True, they are still in conflict; however, things are not going well for the Alliance. For if they are defeated the Empire will spread like a plague across the universe, not even the infamous Borg will be able to stop them. Besides, even if the Alliance does manage to achieve victory, it will take many years for them to reestablish the Republic."_

_ "__So, what does this have to do with us?" inquired Moishe._

_ "__The Empire made a grave mistake in influencing things in your galaxy, thinking it would make an invasion easier if they attack at during which humanity is too busy dealing with other events. When in reality, he has made it possible for you to gain new allies in the Force. They are allies of 'Might' and of 'Magic' and you four must use your new command to seek them out."_

Anna opened her mouth to interrupt, but the image silenced her.

_"For the allies of 'Might', who you must seek out first, most you have already met and in one case trained, but the final one lies in the past. That one you must bring to your aid as an ally if you could ever hope to defeat what is coming, for they will perish without your help shortly after the Second Summer. Hurry you must, for the final piece to put on the board they are, alongside the Myth, the Ragnite, the Emblem, the Dragon, the Franxx, and the Three Swords."_

_"Wait, you want us to train what can easily number to over ten new Jedi at the same time we are already training other students?!" said Eli in total shock. "What about the rules?!"_

_ "__Since the purge, you are the largest group that remains. As for the rules of the old order, you will need to bend them at times, possibly even break them, to keep moving forward. You also might find it to be more than six, though that is a decision that you can't make without the acceptance of the first and second can. You also have my permission to take these new members to the Valley and then to the Blade, but you must be careful as the Empire surely knows the location of one and possibly the other."_

_ "__How are we supposed to successfully make it to the Valley of the Jedi now? The last time we were there the place was crawling with Imperials," exclaimed Miriam, "The other is easier as it is more inhospitable and unbearably cold."_

_ "__A path through will become known to you when the time is right. As for the allies of Magic, you have already trained them, and will need them to help train those of Might, as all of them shall join the new Jedi the order."_

_ "__Oh G-d, this is going to be no easy task," said Eli._

_ "__I never said it would be. My time is at an end now, and you all have your new assignment to prepare for, so now with a ship at your command you must waste no time in seeking out the allies I have mentioned, or all will be lost. Good luck, and may the Force be with you."_

The four of them woke up from their meditation, and started to split the contents of the pitcher among the four glasses. As they drank, Moishe spoke up first. "Well, at least we will have something to use the shakedown for."

"Yeah, but attempting time travel by way of the slingshot effect was not what I had in mind as part of a shakedown on a big bulky carrier," said Miriam in a worried tone. "The Hornet is an enormous ship and an entirely new class as well, not to mention, I have a feeling we won't be alone on this shakedown."

"Well, I guess we should go back to our quarters and start packing," said Anna. "G-d only knows how long of a shuttle ride we have tomorrow."

"We should probably also make sure our sabers still work," commented Eli. "Considering what we now know, even if just for training we are going to need them."


	4. Chapter 4: USS Hornet

Jedi Reloaded

Volume 1: Prophecy

Chapter 4, _USS Hornet_

JM_Yoda and The General

Chapter Co-Author coraliangirl ~Deviant Art

"You about ready to go darling?" asked Anna, as she packed the remainder of their belongings into a huge trunk.

"Yeah, you pack our sabers?" he asked as he walked in tossing the last pile of their stuff, followed by Moishe throwing his possessions in as well, into another trunk and closing them both.

"Yeah, they are in the crate without clothes," replied Anna pointing to a large bag by the door. "We have so little stuff, so why is it so exhausting to pack up?"

"You never did like packing," replied Eli. "Hopefully this will be more a permanent posting."

"Agreed, but at least I am not lazy dear," smirked Anna. "You've been running around like a chicken with their head cutoff for the last hour, Mr. Last Minute."

"Well… uh…" Eli hesitated.

"Well, let's get out of here, I am ready for some adventure," said Moishe. They walked out of their quarters and down the corridor, bags in hand. When they got to the turbo lift, Miriam was there waiting with her trunk of belongings.

"So, are you ready for this...Captain? Deck 10," said Miriam as the trio followed her into the turbo lift.

"As ready as he will ever be," commented Anna as she gave Eli a kiss on the cheek after the lift started to move. "How much of the original designs do you think they kept?"

"I'm hoping quite a bit," commented Miriam, "or I am going to have my work cut out for me."

"What do you mean sis?" asked Eli with a puzzled expression.

"What I mean is, I am you Chief Engineer," said Miriam with a grin. The others looked at her in shock. "What about you, Moishe?" asked Miriam, "Do you know what you will be doing."

"I'm supposed to be heading up something called the ICI," said Moishe, "whatever that is."

"I am sure, whatever it is," commented Anna, "I know you will do the best job possible." The turbo lift came to a stop and the four of them got off and headed to the shuttle bay in nervous silence. When they got to the door, opened with a clank. As the four of them walked in a young, average height woman, ran up to them from one of the nearby runabouts in the bay.

"You're the Rosens, yes?" she inquired.

"Yes, we are," responded Eli, "and you might be who exactly?"

"Oh, sorry, Lieutenant Commander Jane McQueen," Jane stated as she snapped to attention, "I am your Head of Security and Tactical Officer. I am to take you, Commander Anna Rosen, as well as Lieutenant Commanders Miriam and Moishe Rosen to the _Hornet_, aboard the runabout _St. Lawrence_. Sir if you don't mind me asking where is Lt. Commander Moishe?"

"Down here friend, at ease, we don't like to use formalities in casual situations," said Moishe.

Instead of relaxing Jane staggered back a few steps in shock. "Wait, did that cat just talk to me?" she exclaimed. All four of them nodded in affirmation. "Well, I guess I'll have to get used to that. Now if the four of you will follow me, we can board the runabout and be on our way."

"Very well then," said Anna, "lead the way lieutenant." The five of them boarded the _St. Lawrence_ and after the hatch had shut behind them, Jane did their preflight checks. The four of them then noticed another person in the pilot's seat; he turned around to his four passengers with a smile.

"Good morning," he said, "I'm Ensign Jack Ryan, and I must say it is a privilege and an honor to be serving under you on the _Hornet_."

Moishe looked up at him, "You are fresh out of the academy, aren't you?" he inquired. The runabout lifted off and moved out of the shuttle bay.

Jack blushed, "Why yes sir, I am, it is sir, right?" Moishe nodded.

"No need to be embarrassed," said Eli, "we are just as nervous as you are, this is our first command in a long time."

"Oh, so where were you previously stationed?" asked Jack. The four of them went quiet.

"We don't like to talk about it," said Miriam, "maybe another time."

"Sorry to interrupt this chat," said Jane, "but I have entered in the coordinates for our destination and we have been cleared to depart by station control. Whenever you are ready sir, just give the word."

"If you won't, then I will," said Anna, fidgeting in her seat.

"Very well then," said Eli, "optimal warp speed if you please ensign," Jack entered the settings in the computer, "and engage."

The runabout leapt into warp speed, towards an unknown destination. During the journey the six of them talked about various things for their time to come on the _Hornet_, as well as a bit about their past. After a few hours the computer alerted Jack, "Sir we're here, shall I drop out of warp?"

"Go right ahead," said Eli. Upon dropping warp, the _Hornet_ came into focus, and she was immense. Based off the preliminary designs for the Sovereign-class Enterprise-E, she was the second ship in the new Jupiter Carrier Class. She had an elongated saucer section and the side of the saucer had one long bay door stretching across it's length. In the drive section there were four warp nacelle with the upper two longer than the lower ones. "Well, on the outside it looks the same as we designed it..." Immediately, Eli froze, as if he had seen a ghost. Jack started transmitting their confirmation codes to the _Hornet_; shortly afterwards one of the doors covering the hanger just to the right of center began to open.

"Sir, are you all right?" asked Jane.

"What is it?" asked Anna.

"Lieutenant, is that the _USS Haifa_ off the starboard side?"

"Yes sir, she will be accompanying us during our shake down. After what happened to her during her maiden flight, Starfleet did not want to take any chances with the _Hornet_. I am told you know the Captain and XO already. Yuri Nakamura and Yuzuru Otonashi respectively." They nodded in affirmation.

The runabout entered the hanger and settle down on the deck. The four of them looked at each other. As they all stepped out of the runabout, they saw seven other identical runabouts on the deck, Eli turned to Lt. Jane. "Lieutenant. McQueen," said Eli, "I want this ship and the _Haifa_ ready to depart within the hour. Ensign Ryan could you show us to our quarters so we can drop off our stuff." Ensign Ryan moved to grab their bags, but Eli stopped him, "Please Jack, just show us were they are, we can mange these bags ourselves."

"Yes sir" the two of them said, the lieutenant went off to the hanger exit and disappeared.

"Please follow me and I'll show you where they are," said Jack in an upbeat tone.


	5. Chapter 5: Slingshot Effect

Jedi Reloaded

Volume 1: Prophecy

Chapter 5, Slingshot Effect

JM_Yoda and The General 

"Lt. McQueen please broadcast what I am about to say to the entire crew, and the _Haifa_," stated Eli as he and Anna walked onto the bridge. "What is our status, engineering?"

"_Everything is ready down here, all systems are up and running and we can go at any time,_" stated Miriam over the com.

"Sir, com link established," said McQueen.

"This is Captain Eli Rosen of the _USS Hornet_. I have full confidence in you, the crew of this ship, as well as those of you aboard our escort, _USS Haifa_. For our shakedown assignment we will attempt to attain the help of those who can solve the mystery behind the recent influx of alien probes into Federation territory. I expect nothing but your very best efforts in completing this mission. Now let's begin."

"_Who might that be old friend?_" said a voice. On screen appeared the Captain of the Haifa, Yuri Nakamura.

"Call it a hunch, but I think our old friends have returned to finish the job. You are more than welcome to not come along."

"_Well, as you put it that way_," said Yuzuru, "_we do owe you, and them. So, what do you say Captain?_"

"_Took the words right out of my mouth commander._"

"Wow congrats Yuzuru," said Anna.

"Yes, congrats," concurred Eli.

"We have more to share, Eli," said Yuri, "but that will have to wait."

"Very well, Ensign Ryan, set course for the edge of the Oort Cloud. However, first take us out of the dock, nice-and-easy."

"Yes, sir."

"Lieutenant Avram, please relay our heading and destination to the Haifa," commanded Ann.

"Yes, ma'am," he responded, "and may I say it is an honor..."

"Just relay the information please Laurence. Moishe, how are those calculations for the _Haifa_ and us going?"

"_They are almost ready; it is not easy calculating chrono-warp trajectories for two ships in tandem travel._"

"Well, we have 10 minutes till we reach our start point for the run, so please get them done as quickly and correctly as possible."

"Sir, you do realize the risk you are taking by traveling back in time?" asked McQueen.

"Eli turned his head to face McQueen, and continued, "The time stream has already been tampered with, we're only going to try to minimize the damage. Also, before we get underway, how are our special guests from Shinwa?"

"Very well sir," replied McQueen. "I had Lt Kurogane show them to their quarters and help them get settled in. You should also know that Squad 13 has boarded as well. Squad Sub-Commander Zero-Two has requested to speak with you and Anna about being cleared for combat duty."

"Thank you, McQueen. Anna, you have the bridge, I have some things to discuss with our EMH before I deal with Squad 13's concerns," and with that Eli got up and walked over to his personal briefing room/office. After the door had closed behind him, he took a look around to see what he had. "Well, this is not all that bad, quite elegant." It had a small replicator, with a lounge area on one side and a desk on the opposite side with a computer screen. The chair behind the desk was large and comfortable and off to one side there was a large array of windows. "Computer, activate the EMH." Then in the center of the room appeared a holographic projection, the EMH Mark I.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," stated the stoic hologram.

"There is none, right now Doc. Just take a seat. I would like to have a chat with you please."

"Well, I must say, this a poor use of my resources, I'm only designed to remain operational for 1,500 hours at a time."

"Well, thank you, but that is not what I wish to discuss with you. Now please sit down." The doctor finally gave in and sat down on the lounge chair across from the desk, while Eli took a seat in his chair behind the desk. "Now, I know how you are probably going to respond to what I am about to tell you; however, please just listen for now and you can comment when I am finished. Is that understood?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"I know, you do not see yourself as a member of the crew, well you are a member of this crew, with from my standpoint the same rights and privileges as any other person on this ship. The way you should be treated is no different from a flesh and blood counterpart to yourself. As such, you are free to explore other avenues and paths of personal growth outside of sickbay, even, when the opportunity allows, outside this ship." At this, the Doctor's mouth dropped in astonishment. Eli just smiled and slid the mobile emitter across the table. "Your counterpart on Voyager has done quite well for himself, the only successful Mark I to date still in operation. I would have to guess that his success is due to at least two things. One, he is able to explore other avenues of growth in and around the ship, such that he is just another member of the crew. Two, he has had the support of his fellow crew members to urge him on. It shall be no different for you here. We have already implemented many of the optimizations and corrections to your program that your counterpart has, including this. This device will allow you to go anywhere that another crew member can go, the only limit is that of its power source. Which judging by the information provided with it, is more than enough for even the longest of away missions. So, if you need anything or want to expand your program further, please let me know and I will be happy to arrange it. Oh, and right now you do have a small staff, but it should become a little more substantial in time. However, you are and will probably remain our Chief Medical Officer, as such your computer allocation is several times what it needs to be, allowing you, if necessary, to run indefinitely, but you are welcome to take breaks time permitting."

There was a look of shock on the Doc's face. "Well, thank you sir, I don't know what to say right now though."

"Don't say anything, just think about what I have said. Oh, and while you are at it, feel free to come up with a name for yourself, unless of course you don't mind being called Doc."

"I will sir, and thank you," he said picking up the mobile emitter and attaching it to his upper arm. "Will that be all?"

"Well, there is one more thing, though your assistant will have most of the information you need, I would recommend that you start reviewing the databases on Coralian and Jedi characteristics," noted Eli. "Also please review the medical records of our recent transfers from the Shinwa system as well as the special needs of the members of Squad 13."

"I will sir, and thanks again."

"No problem, dismissed," and with that the Doc walked out of the room and into a turbo lift. Meanwhile, Eli walked over to the replicator, "Iced green tea, unsweetened with mint and extra sour." A tall glassed of ice tea materialized with a sprig of mint and half a dozen lemon wedges. "Captain Rosen to Squad 13, please report to my ready room."

"_This is Squad Captain Ichigo,_" came a reply over the coms. "_We're on our way._"

Moments later there was ring at the door, "Enter." The door opened and into the room filed 13 young looking adults and a child. Amongst them three of them were walking with canes, a slightly older looking woman and a couple with short stubby horns protruding from their head. There was also a tall slender man wearing an eyepatch. The group stood at attention, staring straight ahead while a little girl hid behind two of the adults. "At ease Squads 13, Squad Captain Ichigo, how is everyone settling in?", inquired Eli. "I'm sorry I had to pull you all from the dig site in Central America on such short notice, but between your initial discovery there and the change in the timeline, we figured it best to get additional support for the upcoming mission. We now know where to find the missing piece for what you unearthed in the jungle. So, thank you for all your hard work, especially you, Squad Engineer Goro. And of course, I am sure all of you are happy to get a break from the heat and humidity of the Central American continent."

"Quite well, Captain Rosen," replied the shortest woman. "We all look forward to completing out training onboard the Hornet and thank you for the opportunity to join the crew."

"Thank you for your kind words Captain," added Goro, "We look forward to seeing all our hard work and training to come to fruition and we are thankful you recommended us for the assignment. However, the configurations of the combat mechs are still very new to us."

"You're welcome Squad Captain Ichigo and Engineer Goro," replied Eli as he walked along their rank and file. Stopping in front of the toddler who was hiding behind two of the of the adults, Eli looked at them for a moment. The woman with silver braid hair maintained her stance at attention along with the man next to her, but it was obvious they were both nervous. "It's been what, 2 years since I last saw your daughter Ai, Lieutenants Mitsuru and Kokoro?" Looking down at the little girl Eli spoke in a soothing tone, "How old are you now Ai?" The little girl held up 4 fingers. "Wow, four already, and you have grown to be quite the little lady. Under normal circumstances the bridge is no place for a child," Eli added looking back at Kokoro and Mitsuru who swallowed hard, "but being thrust into a new environment can be hard for anyone so we'll let this slide for now. You all will begin regular combat training in the coming weeks with new recruits we will be taking aboard, and assisting in minor combat operations. You are to start carrying your sabers with you at all times as part of your standard issue gear. Is that understood?"

"Yes Captain," they all replied in unison. This was quickly followed by a low grumble from the woman with the red horns, which resulted in a glare from the man standing next to her, with identical blue horns.

"Sub-Commander Zero-Two, is there a problem with my orders? You may speak freely," replied Eli calmly as he looked the woman in the eye. "Also, you all look like you were just hosed down with starch, again at ease Squad 13."

"Captain, you said we would see action upon our first deployment to a starship," replied Zero-Two. "Were all those years of training we have already been given for nothing? Also, you said I wouldn't be alone onboard but I have yet to see anyone that looks different than the rest of the squad. And there are even two empty cabins between mine and Hiro's and the next occupied one to our left."

"Well we are on our way to retrieve some additional personal who are not all human like the rest of your team," noted Eli. "With more joining us in the coming months. For now, I can assure you that you and Hiro are not the only non-humans aboard the Hornet. In time you will meet more. As for your continued training, there is only so much my family and I can teach you all, there are other sword masters that all of you will learn from in time. That said, how goes the rehabilitation for the two of you and Ikuno, do you really think you're ready for full scale combat?"

"Of course, I'm ready!" stammered Zero-Two. "We all are, but how are we supposed to prove we are ready if you won't let us take the field?!"

"That's enough dear," interjected the man standing next to her. "Please pardon my girlfriend Captain, we are all anxious to show what we can do. But Zero Two has also been following your teachings more faithfully than any of us. Honestly I don't think we would have improved as much over the past two years since we parted ways if not for her pushing us."

Eli smiled, "Well, actually I was considering giving you all your first combat assignment when we arrive at our destination, that is of course if you all think you're ready. You should find your combat attire waiting for you in your quarters."

"Are you serious!? You're not pulling our leg with a simulation again are you…" exclaimed the red headed man, his cowlick sticking straight out from his head.

"Shut it Zorome!" Shot the red-haired woman under her breath next to him, her cowlick crossing with his as she elbowed him in the rib causing him to stumble back a little.

"Yes, a real assignment Lieutenant Zorome," replied Eli who then turned the brown-haired woman, "Doctor Naomi, please meet with the Doctor in sickbay after leaving here to review your squad's medical records with him, he is already expecting you. Hachi and Nana, Lieutenant Commander Moishe is waiting for you all to report in at the ICI"

"Yes sir," replied the three of them.

"Very good. In that case Squad 13, you're dismissed." And with that the members of Squad 13 filed out of Eli's ready room towards the turbo-lift.

Eli followed them out and took his seat on the bridge. "Anna what is our status?"

"We will be arriving at the designated coordinates momentarily, Moishe just relayed our course information up here for us and the _Haifa_." Just then the ship dropped out of warp at the inner edge of the Oort Cloud.

"Very good, Ensign please key in the date May 30, 2260, into the course formula. Send the same date with the corresponding formula to the Haifa, then hail them."

"Yes, sir."

"_This is the Haifa, we received the course information and are ready to continue forward,_" said Yuri's voice of the com.

"All right then, all ships set course information and heading," said Anna. "Let's begin."

After a momentary pause, came the command from Eli. "Engage."


	6. Chapter 6: Gekko-Go

Jedi Reloaded

Volume 1: Prophecy

Chapter 6: Gekko-Go

JM_Yoda and The General

"We are at full velocity, and our acceleration has topped out," yelled Lieutenant. Avram. "Everyone, hold on tight, we're about to the pass the orbit of Venus."

"This is Captain Eli to all crew, brace yourselves for an increase in g-forces. Sickbay standby for injury reports after we break and likewise for engineering with damage teams on hand..." The crew on the bridge started to succumb to the effects of the g-forces and time shifting. All of a sudden there was a voice that rang out in the minds of Eli, Moishe, Miriam, and Anna as Eli himself lost consciousness.

_"For the ones you seek, look for a gecko and ally above the 3rd rock from the central star. Hurry you must, for the lives of the pairs are in peril from those they fight against. Move quickly you must, or all shall be lost. One pair you will have to find on your own, one is in the hometown of the heroes and two you will find with the gecko. The children and grandfather of the heroes are near the second pair and are in the greatest danger, half of the final pair their first-born is. Help you the ally will, for a great asset their youngest will be. Find them and help them Eli"_

"Captain, wake up! Are you all right?" Eli's eyes fluttered open, there in front of him was the Doc and Lieutenant Avram. Eli looked around to check on everyone else, and except for Anna, everyone on the bridge was staring at him.

"What's our status?" asked Eli groggily, "Did we make it to the set time successfully?"

"Yes, sir, we did," responded the lieutenant, "will he be all right Doc?"

"He will be fine," said the Doc, "I, on the other hand, I need to get back to sickbay." The Doc then walked over to the turbo lift and got in.

"Did anyone else hear a voice?" asked Eli. Everyone stared at him as if he had gone crazy.

"Are you sure you're all right sir?" asked McQueen in a worried tone. "We heard no voice at all."

_"I heard the voice, it sounded like one of the ancient masters," said Anna telepathically._

_ "__Me too," said Miriam in his head._

_ "__I heard it as well," chimed in the voice of Moishe._

"I guess I wasn't just imagining things," said Eli, "set course for the third planet from the central star and establish a high polar orbit." 

"Yes, sir," said Ensign Ryan. "If you don't mind me asking, what are we looking for?"

"We are looking for two ships in exo-atmospheric flight. One of which has something to do with a gecko. Lieutenant LaRusso, you and Lieutenant Gervais monitor sensors and communications for any craft exiting the atmosphere. When you find something, try to nail down it's com frequency, and then let me know. Bridge to ICI, Moishe, I have a job for you."

"_Yes, sir_," said Moishe over the com.

"I want you to start monitoring all communications being transmitted on the surface. You know what to look for, yes? Also have Lieutenant Koneko and Lieutenant Kuroka report to you within the hour for a briefing on our current situation."

"_Affirmative._"

"Something is not right here," thought Anna. "Eli, is it just me or is something amiss?"

"No, I have that feeling to, McQueen, take the ship to Yellow Alert. Have shields and security teams on standby."

"Yes, sir," said McQueen, "permission to speak freely sir."

"Granted."

"Sir, there are no visible threats on sensors and you are asking me to take the ship to a low-level alert status, is there something I should know?"

"As of right now, I can't say for sure McQueen; however, I have a strong suspicion that once things start happening, they will do so very quickly."

"Lieutenant Avram, put all crew on regular duty shifts until otherwise directed," said Anna, "I also want hourly reports from you, Lieutenants Gervias, LaRusso and ICI of what sensors and communications turn up. Finally, notify _Haifa_ to tap the communication lines as well."

"Yes, ma'am," the three responded together.

After, several days of eavesdropping on communications and monitoring everything going on, on the planet surface, something finally happened.

"Good morning, McQueen," said Eli as he and Anna walked onto the bridge that morning, taking their seats on the bridge. "What news have our wire-tappers and code breakers?"

"Well, sir we intercepted two communications of interest, one of which was found by the team on the _Haifa_. It was from the planet's military, concerning some sort of operation with an SOF unit against a town called Bell Forest. We think SOF stands for Special Operations Force and from the sound of it, their planned visit is not benevolent. The other was from a ship called the _Izumo_ to another ship the _Gekko-Go_, with two 'k's' to rendezvous at this location outside the during a trajectory flight to Bell Forest. All we can guess is that they know about the SOF operation, and are moving to intercept it."

"So, it begins," thought Eli to himself. "Ensign, reset our course so we intercept these two ships when they show up. McQueen, prepare your security team. We are here to ensure the safety and retrieval of these two ships, their crews and those they protect. Relay my orders to the _Haifa_. We have two hours till they show." He then turned to Anna, "Now the fun begins, eh dear?"

"That it does my love," responded Anna, "should I start blocking off quarters for our guests?"

"No, not just yet, we don't know how many of them there are or if they will even accept our help."

"Very well." For the next two hours the _Hornet_ and _Haifa_ continued to orbit the planet on an intercept course with the _Gekko-Go_ and _Izumo_. Suddenly, the _Haifa's_ sensors went crazy.

"_Captain Yuri, to the Hornet, we have in-bound on our 4:00. Two ships._"

"Affirmative Captain, we see them too," responded Anna, "Ryan, carefully move our ships into a head-on intercept."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Ryan, "_Haifa_, realign your heading to parallel the _Hornet_ 50 meters off our port side."

"_Affirmative Hornet._"

"On screen," said Eli. On the screen at the front of the bridge appeared to large vessels, though they were still smaller than the _Haifa_. "McQueen, do you think we can accommodate those ships in two segments of our hanger decks?"

"According to sensor readings they should be able to fit in two segments with room to spare. Shall I notify Lieutenant Commander Kolevis to have her teams prepare for their arrival?"

"Yes, please let Kat know, and have your security teams down there on standby to help. Now, LaRusso, have you and Gervias nailed down the external com frequency for those ships?"

"Yes, sir, we have isolated it."

"Okay, hail them, audio only for now, on that frequency."

"Yes, sir," replied Gervias as the com channel flickered to life. "Go ahead sir."

"This is Captain Eli Rosen of the starship _Hornet_. We are aware of your efforts to locate and retrieve your remaining crew and family, as well as the danger all of you are in. We would like to offer our assistance and protection in expediting the completion of your mission as well as protection from your enemies. Please respond."

On the bridge of the Gekko, Woz looked up from his station. "Leader, we have two unknown ships off the port-bow moving to intercept us," said Woz in a worried tone. "One of them is at least 25 times the size of the Ginga and they both look to be heavily armed."

"Dammit, is there any way we can go around them Moondoggie?" asked Holland.

"Probably not, from the looks of it, they seem to be faster than we are, and due to their sheer size, we don't have enough space to squeeze through safely," replied Doggie.

"What about blasting through Maestro?" asked Holland looking at Ken-Goh.

"If my readings are correct, even without their shields up, we would..."

"Leader, I am receiving a communication from the larger of the two ships, they say they want to help us and that they can expedite the process of retrieving the others," yelled Gidget, interrupting Ken-Goh.

Holland looked at his wife of 1 year, Talho Novak, who was sitting in the command seat with a questioning look.

"Gidget, put them through on speaker and tell Jurgens on the Izumo to listen in," ordered Talho.

"Roger"

_"This is Captain Eli Rosen of the Federation Starship Hornet. We are aware of your efforts to locate and retrieve your remaining crew and family, as well as the danger all of you are in. We would like to offer our assistance and protection in expediting the completion of your mission as well as protection from your enemies. Please respond."_

"Jurgens, did you hear all that? What do you think? Should we give them a chance and trust them? They do seem to know about the imminent strike by the SOF on the kids, Axel, Anemone, and Dominic, as well as the danger that Renton and Eureka are in."

_"I say we give them a chance. Though they are blocking our path they have made no hostile moves, Ken-Goh, what's your opinion?"_

"I say we see what they have to say."

"Very well. Gidget, tell Hilda, Matthieu, Sumner and Ruri to retrieve our stash of weapons and ammunition from the arms lockers."

"Roger. What about responding Leader?"

"Open a channel and link it with the Izumo."

"This is Holland Novak, leader of Gekko State. If you want to help us you can let us through and follow us to Bell Forest. However, as of right now you are wasting precious time."

_"In that case Captain Novak," _the crew of the Gekko and Izumo chuckled at this,_ "land your ships in our hanger, we have a faster method of getting there that should minimize the risk to your comrades and crew. Also, the couple you are looking for, would that be Renton Thurston and Eureka?"_

The crew of the Gekko looked at each other in utter shock and disbelief. "Well, if you think you can have better luck than we have go for it."

_"Very well, put your ships on a heading of 45 degrees to port and head for the Hornet's starboard side hangers. Our deck officer, Lieutenant Kolevis will vector you in to land in slots three and four. Hornet out."_

"You hear all that Jurgens?"

_"Yeah, and I say we go for it, as of right now we don't have much to lose, but quite a bit to gain by accepting their offer."_

"Very well, Doggie vector us in for slot four, have the Izumo take slot three. Once we land, I want everyone on the hanger deck to disembark. Gidget, relay that to the rest of the crew."

"Roger."

"Roger that"

"McQueen, we only have an hour to get them out of that town, so I want you to meet me down on the hanger deck with two additional security teams, these two with type one phasers," ordered Eli.

"Yes, sir, I am on it."

"Bridge to sick bay."

"_Sickbay here,_" said Doc, "_what can I do for you?_"

"I need you to report to hanger deck section where the inbound craft are landing."

"_On my way, sickbay out._"

"Anna, you have the bridge. Eli to ICI, Moishe, I have a task for you."

"_Yes, sir, what is it?"_

"I want you to extend out the sensors and attempt to locate our two friends on the run. Using what we already know, use Eureka's sensor signature to locate them and determine their situation. Do so as quickly as you can, we can't afford to lose them. I will send you some help. Also are Lieutenants Toujou fully briefed and suited up?"

_"Yes, sir, we will get right on it, Joseph and Catherine, right? And yes, they are, shall I have you meet them in the docking bay?"_

"Yes, LaRusso, Gervias, report to the ICI and assist them in locating Renton and Eureka, and while you are at it, stuff as much garbage into the government and military com systems on the surface to slow them down. And that would be perfect Moishe."

"Yes, sir." The three of them then got on to the turbo lift. "Deck three," said LaRusso.

"Deck six," said Eli. "So, if you don't mind me asking how did you and most of the other crew members get assigned to the Hornet?"

"Well, sir, most of the senior officers like Catherine and myself were stationed on various federation outposts. The remainder are all fresh out of the Academy," said Joseph LaRusso.


	7. Chapter 7: Bell Forest

Jedi Reloaded

Volume 1: Prophecy

Chapter 7: Bell Forest

JM_Yoda and The General

"We were told, that we were chosen for this assignment due to certain talents we had that fit the requirements of the _Hornet_," chimed in Catherine Gervias.

"Interesting, well this must be your stop," said Eli, "good luck."

"Thank you, sir," they replied. Then the doors shut behind them and the turbo lift continued onward.

"_Gekko_ and _Izumo_, you are clear to land in slots three and four starboard side," said Lieutenant Kat Kolevis, "Kolevis to all deck personnel, attention, we have in-bound in slots three and four starboard side, prepare for landing of in-bound craft." The two ships approached the entrances to the hanger in a gentle glide. The Deck crew was scrambling all over the hanger to get things in place. As the ships neared the entrances, Kolevis radioed the _Gekko_ and the _Izumo_. "_Hornet_ Deck Control to _Gekko_ and _Izumo_, you are in range of our tractor beams, we will guide you in the rest of the way. Shut down your engines on my mark."

_"You sure you still trust them Holland?" _asked Jurgens over the radio.

"_You are clear for engine cutoff,_" said Kolevis' voice over the com. With that the tractor beams from the _Hornet_ started to guide the ships in.

"Yeah, I do, go ahead and prepare to shut your engines down _Izumo_. Gidget tell Jobs to shut ours down as well." Just then, Holland noticed the four security teams flanking the hanger personnel entrance. "Interesting welcoming committee, I wonder which one is this Captain Eli." The two ships landed on the _Hornet's_ hanger deck with a low thud."

"I think that would be him, Holland," said Ken-Goh, pointing to Eli in his red and black Starfleet uniform.

"What about the two with him, the guy in blue and the woman in gold, or is that green?" asked Talho.

"I am willing to bet at the very least that the woman is the commanding officer for the personnel flanking the entrance," said Hap. "As for the one in blue, I have no idea."

"Why would you think that?" asked Doggie.

"Maybe it's cause she is yelling at them," responded Ruri, she had just walked onto the bridge with a box under one arm. "Here are a set of pistols and clips for each of you. Stoner, Hilda, Jobs, Matthieu, Sumner and Mischa are all down in the hanger waiting to disembark. Oh, and Talho, Mischa has Charles with her so no worries. I think it would be wise, if we all went." Ruri then handed everyone a pistol and a couple of ammunition clips. "The ones that have piqued my interest are in the skin tight suits and kimono's. The two women right over there," continued Ruri pointing at two slender women standing off to the side by the security teams. The taller of the two had long black hair and looked to be wishing she was elsewhere. While the other was snacking on the contents for a small pouch of food, oblivious to her disheveled appearance and messy white hair, compared to the other personal around her

"Very well, we all go," said Holland. "Gidget have Jurgens, his command crew, and those kids join us and ask him to put the rest of his personnel out to guard the ships. Lower the catapult ramp while you are at it as well.

"Roger that."

Eli waited nervously on the hanger deck in front of the two ships, which had begun to lower their landing ramps. The Doc, who was standing right next to him turned to face him, "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why am I here, I have quite a bit of information on Coralians in my medical database."

"I realize that Doc; however, it is human nature to let our beliefs cloud our judgment, and since the physician on the Gekko has known Eureka since she was found, I rather you go straight to the source and double check everything."

"Very well sir."

The crews of the _Gekko_ and _Izumo_ walked towards Eli, the Doc and Jane. Alone, Eli walked towards them and then to their utter shock and amazement, instead of putting out his hand, Eli bowed low to them and said, "I know that there are many reasons going through your mind right now for why you should not trust us. "However, do know that we offer you help to not only ensure the safety of each-and-every one of you and those who you seek to rescue, but that there is a future for all of us."

"How is it that you can help us?" asked Jurgens, his 5 kids were giving Eli a questioning look.

"We are trying to locate Renton and Eureka as we speak; however, the more immediate issue is slowing their pursuers, which is why I have my Intelligence officers flooding the lines with garbage. We are also working on finding a way to retrieve your comrades in Bell Forest. Even with the counter-intelligence methods we are using, we may only have delayed the operation by at least fifteen minutes. As such I have two security teams ready to pull them out, all you have to do is give us locations and photos."

The crew members of the _Gekko_ and _Izumo_ looked at each other and then and the security detail flanking the personnel door. "Well, if you want to do this then I have but two rules," said Holland.

"Very well."

"One, your security teams need to dress in plain clothes, in those uniforms they will stick out like a sore thumb. Are those two over part of your crew? If they are helping, they can go as they are," stated Holland as he pointing to the two officers in kimono. "Two, you allow me to assign crew from my ship to accompany them."

"As you wish, I am sure that all of you are hungry, so while we retrieve your comrades, I would like to offer the rest of you a bite to eat. The two you refer to dressed in kimono are Lieutenant Koneko and Lieutenant Kuroka Toujou-Hyoudo on temporary assignment from the Shinwa system. I was actually planning on having them join you all for the operation as their unique skillset would be an asset to the team."

"We'd rather watch the operation," said Ken-Goh.

"Jane, Koneko, Kuroka!" yelled Eli to the group behind him.

The three Lieutenants ran up to Eli, "Yes, sir?"

"This is my Tactical Officer and Chief of Security, Lieutenant Commander Jane McQueen, she will accompany you on the operation along with Lieutenants Koneko and Kuroka as I believe you will find their tracking and combat skills to be an asset. Lieutenant McQueen, I want you to have Sub-Comander Zero-Two and Lieutenant Hiro on this mission. Now we have room for four more people, who shall it be Captain Novak?"

Holland looked at his crew and the crew of the _Izumo_. He then pointed at three people and motioned for them to come forward. "This is Sumner and Ruri, the two of them as well as my wife Talho and myself will accompany you."

"Holland, what about Charles?" asked Talho.

"Don't worry we will keep an eye on him," said three voices behind her; they were Hilda, Gidget and Mischa.

"Thanks, I'll make it up to you later."

Eli stood there and smiled. "Very well, Jane, get the four of them some com badges, type 2 phasers, and standard issue crates for loading. And Lieutenant Koneko, you and Kuroka are cleared for combat armament level 1 only, same goes for Zero-Two and Hiro. We don't want to tamper too much with the timeline now," ordered Eli. "Is that understood?"

"You got it El Capitan," declared Koneko.

"Oh and except for the personnel on the Izumo who are to guard the ships, have them turn over their firearms and ammunition. Also, get your teams in some period attire. I will meet you all in transporter room four in 30 minutes," added Eli.

They stood there in shock. "How did you know we were armed?" stammered Jurgens.

"That is a question for another time; though I can promise that I will eventually answer it," stated Eli calmly. "Now if you will please give the personnel closest to the exit your weapons on the way out, I will take you to the mess hall for a bite to eat and an opportunity to watch the operation." Eli then tapped is com badge, "Lieutenant Nana, Lieutenant Hachi, report to ICI for mission oversight."

"_Already on our way_," came Nana's voice over the com.

"Yes sir! The four of you, please follow me and I will get you the stuff you need." said Jane looking at Holland, Talho, Sumner and Ruri. "Oh, and you can give me your firearms and ammunition," she said holding a small container in front of them. The four of them reluctantly tossed in their pistols and ammunition clips, and then they followed Jane out of the hanger with two of the security teams behind them. Jane then tapped her com-badge, "Sub-Commander Zero-Two and Lieutenant Hiro, please report to armory for transporter room 3."

"_On our way,_" replied Hiro.

The rest of crews of the _Gekko-Go_ and _Izumo_ followed Eli and the Doc into the mess hall. Eli motioned to the seats and they all sat down, though still quite confused. "Now then, these replicators can produce anything you may want to eat or drink. So, enjoy." Eli then walked over to a large screen just to the right of the replicators. He typed a few commands in and suddenly an image of Moishe in the ICI appeared. "Moishe, mind piping the video and audio from the Bell Forest operation into the crew mess hall?"

"_Not a problem,_" said the image of the cat. The screen flickered for a second then an aerial view of Bell Forest appeared.

"Did that cat just talk?" asked Mischa. The question though was on everyone's minds.

"Yes, he did doctor," replied Eli calmly. "Now, I have a favor to ask you."

"What would that be?"

"Would you be so kind as to please share your medical information on the members of Gekko State with our medical staff?" Eli motioned to the Doc. "In particular, Eureka, Renton, Anemone, Dominic, and the kids."

Mischa looked at Gidget and Hilda, who had Charles in her lap, they nodded. "Very well, but someplace more private if you please."

"We can talk in my office," said the Doc. "Doc to Ikuno and Naomi, please report to my office." With that the two of them left the mess hall.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Jermain, the blond boy from the Izumo, asked Eli. The boy was one of the five children adopted by the Jurgens.

"No," replied Eli, "I can oversee the operation from here with the rest of you. You four," he said looking at the security teams, "either sit down and relax with the rest of us or return to your regular stations."

They looked at each other, and two of them left, while the other two took a seat. Eli then walked up to the replicators and waved his hand in front of them. "Drinks for fourteen, soda, juice and water. Also, one bottle of formula." Two of the replicators sprang to life and produced two trays of drinks and a bottle of formula as everyone watched in shock. Eli then motioned to one of his security officers to come help him and the two of them brought the trays over to the tables. Everyone helped themselves, Hilda took a glass of soda and the bottle for Charles. Eli downed the contents of his glass and then looked at everyone, "I will return momentarily, if you need anything just ask these two fine officers right here," he motioned to the two security officers who had decided to stay behind. "I shall go see your friends off on this operation, and shall return shortly." He then walked out of the mess hall head for the transporter room.

"Are you sure this thing is even lethal?" asked Holland; looking down at the small type 2 phaser Jane had given him and then at the racks of phaser rifles along the wall. She had changed into blue jeans, a black short sleeve combat shirt and boots.

"Lethal, yes," interjected Zero-Two walking into the armory, "but still clumsy and unrefined." She was wearing a white hoodie with red stripes, on top of a blue shirt that peaked out around the hoodie, and a pair of jeans. "Hiro, darling, what are you doing?"

Jane just looked at them and laughed, after a few seconds Talho and Ruri, realized the joke and laughed as well. Holland and Sumner just looked at each other in confusion.

Hiro was emptying out some supply crates in preparation for the mission, "What the lieutenant asked me to do. He was wearing jeans, and a black t-shirt with blue striping. "Lieutenant McQueen, don't we need this stuff? Power cells, med kits, extra rations."

"For this trip, no," replied Jane.

"But do save a couple of those power cells darling," added Zero-Two. "We may need them for our sabers in case things get messy."

"We'll take a few as well kiddo," came a Kuroka's voice from the doorway, as she and Koneko walked in. They had traded out their kimono uniforms for jeans, t-shirts and jackets.

"I guess we'll take some too," interjected Sumner as he reached to take a power cell. "What are they for though?"

"Are you sure you need them then?" asked Hiro. "Phasers don't use this type of power cell, here are the ones you need." Hiro handed Sumner, Ruri, Talho, and Holland as each a disk-shaped chunk of metal. "These are power cells for your phasers in case you need them, the cylindrical ones you saw me passing out to the others are for our lightsabers, they would overload a phaser."

"Light-what?" Asked Ruri.

"You'll see soon enough. You all really will have a lot to learn," replied Koneko. She then handed a box to Jane, "The Captain told me to give these to you to hand out to these new recruits."

Jane opened the box to see what was inside. "Oh, these are your com badges," said Jane, handing four Starfleet communication badges to the four of them, Sumner and Holland were still confused. "You use them just how you saw me do it earlier, understand?" she asked them. All four of them nodded. "Now if you will follow me, we will go down to the transporter room," said Jane as she walked to the door of the armory.

"Huh, aren't we going to take a ship down?" asked Ruri.

"Nope, we have a faster and more effective way of getting down there before your SOF buddies show up." Talho and Ruri looked at each other and then at Holland and Sumner, all four of them now very confused. Koneko, Kuroka, Zero-Two, Hiro followed behind them.

Moments later all nine of them walked into the transporter room, greeted only by Eli, as he had sent the transporter chief out for the time being. "Captain Novak, the coordinates, if you please?" Holland walked over to the console where Eli was standing and typed in two sets of coordinates. "Now if the rest of you can join McQueen, the Lieutenants Toujou, Zero-Two, and Hiro on the remaining pads, I'll send you on your merry way." He then pressed a button on the wall behind the console. "Jane, I have loaded those coordinates into your tricorder and you will be deployed 50 meters from the Sorel home. Once at their residence, call for the crates and we will send them down via transporter, so you can load their stuff into them while Koneko and Kuroka help locate and retrieve the kids and Axel. You do have the two additional phasers with you, yes? Zero-Two and Hiro, you two are to help get the Sorrels packed and ready to go as well as provide defense if the SOF shows up." Zero-Two rolled her eyes at this, but Eli ignored it.

"Yes, sir," said Jane as she took her spot on the transporter pad, after helping a very confused Holland find where he was supposed to stand.

"Good, see you in a few hours. Energizing." With some manipulation of the controls, the nine-person team disappeared. Eli then walked out of the room and back to the mess hall.


	8. Chapter 8: Beat the Clock

Jedi Reloaded

Volume 1: Prophecy

Chapter 8: Beat the Clock

JM_Yoda and The General

"What was that?" screamed Ruri once they the group had arrived on the planet surface in a Bell Forest alleyway, it was 6:00 in the morning.

Jane chuckled and said, "That was the first time you all have been through a transporter I take it? You get used to it after a while. Now then according to the coordinates you gave me Holland, the Sorel's house is just 50 meters north up the street in front of us. Shall we get moving?" They made their way out of the alley and started walking up the street they had turned onto.

"That would be wise, considering the SOF could arrive at any moment," quipped Koneko. "Kuroka, we should probably go on ahead and locate Axel and these kids." Kuroka nodded in agreement. Koneko tapped her communicator, her other hand nervously grasping at a metal cylinder hanging from her belt. "Lieutenant Koneko to ICI, what is the current ETA and predicted targets?"

"_The last report we have placed them an hour outside the city limits according to ICI, and they seem to be in force,_" came Hachi's voice over the communicators, "_At least three squads. Lieutenant Commander Koneko, you and Lieutenant Kuroka are ordered to proceed to Thurston residence. Once there you are to secure the home until Axel and the children are ready to evacuate. We're picking up a huge spike in trapper levels so transporters will not be available for biological transport in that area._"

"Typical," commented Sumner, "but how do you know that and what is ICI?"

"ICI is our intelligence and counterintelligence division on the _Hornet_. They are monitoring all activity on the planet and in the system, as well as our progress. Then they relay that information to us and your comrades still up on the _Hornet_. Is that the house up there?" McQueen pointed to a small single-story brick house directly head of them on the other side of the street.

"Yeah, that's it," said Talho, "we can cross the street at the corner up ahead."

Jane turned to Koneko and Kuroka, "Koneko, Kuroka, go on ahead of me, I will try to secure transportation to help us get them back to the Sorrel residence where we can safely use the transporters."

"Hey Kuroka," Koneko turned to her sister, "let's go bust some heads."

"Sounds like fun," replied Kuroka cackling, and with that the two of them saluted their comrades and took off up the hill just beyond the Sorrel residence.

They crossed the street and approached Dominic and Anemone's home which sat amongst a row of homes that faced a park on the opposite side of a street, and enclosed by a brick wall. Hiro looked up at Jane rather worried, "Lieutenant, the SOF has deployed and is inbound to our location with 6 squads actually. We have 45 minutes till they get here."

"Crap! The six of you," she said pointing at Holland, Sumner, Talho Ruri, Zero-Two, and Hiro "get your friends ready to go and their stuff loaded up into the containers, only a week's worth of clothes, their uniforms and anything else that is absolutely necessary," she handed Holland a two phasers. Then McQueen took off further north, in the same direction that Koneko and Kuroka had gone in.

"But Hiro and I don't even know…" started Zero-Two as Jane ran off.

"I hope they're here. And I'm sure you will get along with Anemone just fine Zero-Two," said Talho as she and Holland walked up to the front door, Sumner and Ruri right behind them. She rang the bell.

"Who is it," asked a groggy voice.

"It's Holland and Talho," replied Talho, "please let us in, we have a problem."

The door opened and there in front of them was Dominic still in his robe and slippers. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"Your safety," said Holland as they all walked inside, "the SOF is on its way to capture Anemone, you, the kids, and Axel to use as bait to draw out Renton and Eureka."

"Do they know where they are?" asked Dominic, now wide-awake. "Also, who are these two people?" Dominic pointed at Zero-Two and Hiro, "They look an awful lot like Anemone, particular you." Dominic pointed at Zero-Two.

Zero-Two swatted Dominic's hand away, "I would appreciate it if you would not point at me please."

"Sorry, it's just you really look like you could be Anemone's twin or something," replied Dominic

"No, not that we know of," replied Ruri answering Dominic's original question, "but right now we need to get you and Anemone packed up and ready to go."

"And you are?" Dominic turned his attention to Ruri.

"That is Ruri and her husband Sumner, they are now members of Gekko State, and that's Zero-Two and Hiro," said Talho. "Is Anemone awake?"

"Yeah, she should be dressed by now, she spends at least an hour doing her hair. Down the hall, on the right, I'm on the left."

"Well, today she can wait to do her hair. Holland why don't you, Hiro, and Sumner pack up Dominic while Ruri, Zero-Two, and I deal with Anemone."

"You got it." Holland replied and then tapped his communicator, "Holland to Hornet, please beam down the loading containers to our location," six containers materialized in the sparsely furnished living room. He then joined Sumner and Dominic, who was now rushing to put on some clothes and boots.

Talho, joined by Ruri and Zero-Two knocked on the door to Anemone's room. "Anemone, are you decent, it's Talho, can I come in?"

"Hold on, I am trying to put my hair up."

Talho ignored this, opening the door, she and Ruri walked in, followed by Zero-Two whose eyes had started to dart around the room, taking in everything they could see until finally staring directly at Anemone who was still in her pajamas, Guliver lounging on her bed.

"I said hold on!" screamed Anemone.

"We can't dear," retorted Talho as she opened up Anemone's closet, "the SOF is on their way to try to capture you, we need to get you and Dominic out of here now."

"What about all of our stuff?" stammered Anemone.

"Just show us what you absolutely need," answered Ruri reassuringly, "as well as a week's worth of clothes and your uniform so we can pack them in the crates in your living room for transport."

"But I have so much stuff!" Anemone complained loudly as her gaze fell on Zero-Two who was removing items from Anemone's dresser to be packed. "And…who are you and why are you going through my dresser drawers? Are my favorite pair of heels that interesting to you?"

Zero-Two turned around, and while looking Anemone dead in the eye, approached her, a pair of Anemone's red shoes in her hands. "For someone who looks an awful lot like me," Zero-Two, now in Anemone's face, inhaled deeply of Anemone's smell, Anemone fidgeted uncomfortably in response, "you certainly don't smell like a Klaxasaur." She then turned her attention to Anemone's head, "And you don't have horns like me either, so what are you and why are you so tense? You don't smell entirely human either."

"Well, I'm…" Anemone's voice trailed off and she started to close in on herself.

"Zero-Two, that's going to have to be a story for when we have the time," replied Talho as she shoved a pile of outfits at into Anemone's arms. "Anemone, pick what brings you joy and toss the rest, we don't have time right now to dilly-dally."

The six of them spent the next 15 minutes packing Dominic and Anemone's belongings into the crates from the Hornet, and reassuring Anemone and Dominic occasionally that they would see the things again. Anemone then ran into the bathroom to bagged everything Dominic and her needed before throwing it all into a crate, while Talho secretly added a two of Anemone's nicest formal outfits with a set of matching shoes, accessories and sneakers to another crate that had just enough room to spare.

Dominic meanwhile had gone into the office where Ruri, Sumner, and Hiro helped him pack everything, most of which was sensitive information on Renton and Eureka, as well as a picture of Anemone and him standing in front of the house with smiles on their faces. Holland meanwhile grabbed some of Dominic's sneakers, formal outfits and shoes for transport.

After all the rooms but the kitchen and living room had been packed up, Holland turned to Dominic and Anemone, "You are going to have to leave this stuff, we don't have enough space in the crates for all of this, so you will have to leave some of it behind."

"What are we going to do about food prep and furniture then?" asked Dominic.

"It's a surprise, but I think you will like it," replied Hiro as Zero-Two walked up to him.

"Can we at least take those mugs, Dominic?" asked Anemone.

"Mugs?" asked Talho.

"Yeah these," said Dominic pulling out a small box with two ceramic mugs in it.

"All right, let's pack them up," said Talho happily, glad they were done.

Dominic's gaze then fell on Zero-Two and Hiro, "I don't mean to pry Hiro, but you both look an awful lot alike. Are you and Zero-Two related somehow? Siblings perhaps?"

"Zero-Two is my girlfriend," replied Hiro. "We've been together for almost six years. Are you and Anemone married?"

Everyone in the room shifted uneasily at Hiro's question, but before an answer could be given, a crackle came over the communicators.

"_McQueen to Captain Novak._"

Holland nervously activated his com-badge. "Holland here, have you found a vehicle yet?"

"Yes, I did Holland," replied Jane as she let loose another volley of phaser fire against her attackers, "The SOF arrived with two whole squads right as I did. Thankfully Koneko and Kuroka secured the area and along with me we have them pinned down on the hill across the street from Axel's Garage but Koneko and Kuroka had to proceed to Level 2 combat protocol to keep them pinned. Axel should have the kids ready to go soon, but I suggest you all take cover and prepare for the arrival of the remaining SOF squads. Let Zero-Two and Hiro know that Eli has also cleared them for Level 2 combat protocol as well and that additional reinforcements will be arriving soon. McQueen."

"_Roger that Lieutenant,"_ replied Holland, "_Holland out._"

"Axel! Are those kids packed yet?!" Jane screamed behind her into the depths of the garage. "Also, the Captain requested to make sure you got pack as many of your tools as you can."

"Working on it!" came Axel's voice from above yelling, "Linck quit stalling and help your brother and sister pack! And don't forget to pack your toolboxes kids. I'm not letting all that I taught you go to waste!"

Above in the living area of the garage, Axel had packed most of his stuff and was pulling tools and household items to pack. Further back the Maurice, Maeter, and Linck were not moving as quickly but their closets and dressers were empty and packed in the crates for transport. Linck was trying to stuff all his toys into one of the crates, causing a flustered Maurice to walk up to his brother and pull the excess toys out of the crate and set them before his brother. "You heard great-grandpa Linck, we can only take the important stuff. As aunt Talho told us when we prepared to move in with great-grandpa, if it doesn't make you happy you don't need it."

"But…" stammered Linck.

"No buts kiddo, just get it done," replied Kuroka who was standing in their window and sending volleys of magical spells towards frightened SOF soldiers. The window looked out onto the courtyard in front of the garage and was quite big for being an attic window. It let in light at sunrise into a small room, of which most of the possessions of its occupants had been packed into 3 big crates. However, there were still 3 twin beds and a nearly empty bookcase. The bathroom off in the corner of the room was small with just a show, toilet and sink. Their room sat directly above the bedroom that belonged to their great-grandfather, Axel Thurston. Like his, the room overlooked the garage.

"You're really pretty Ms. Kuroka," replied Linck trying to make nice with the elder Nekomata. Maurice and Maeter rolled their eyes hearing this.

"Sorry kiddo," replied Kuroka and she sent pushed a magical barrier out the window to deflect and incoming shell, "but my sister and I are already married and have our own children. But if you want to earn my praise, you can help your brother and sister pack. How about starting with those photos on the shelf over there."

"Yes ma'am," replied Linck as he started pulling the framed photos off the shelf, "Maurice, Maeter where should I pack these?"

"Take it and put in in with our clothes Linck," replied Maurice pointing to the crate filled with all their clothes.

"Mama and Papa's letters?" asked Maeter as she pulled a stack of papers out of the bottom drawer of their dresser.

"Pack it with our books," replied Maurice, as he came out of their bathroom with all their stuff to pack.

"Our tool kits?" asked Linck as he pulled 3 orange tool boxes out of the closet"

"You better be packing those tool kits kids," came Axel's voice from elsewhere in the garage.

"You heard great-grandpa," replied Maurice, "Put them in the crate with the books."

"Is that everything?" asked Maurice as he closed up the crate with all their clothes and sundries.

"What about our boards?" asked Maeter.

"We still got a little room in the crate with our books and toys," replied Linck and with that they stuffed their refboards in to the final crate and closed them all up. As they were doing so, Koneko came into the room.

"You kids ready to go?" asked Koneko. "Axel mentioned some sort of trap buried under the garage to take care of punks like these SOF chumps."

"Yeah, it's just a bunch of fireworks and gas cans to blow up the shop," replied Maurice, blushing as he answered Koneko. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause we're going to use it to get rid of these punks so we can all escape," replied Kuroka. "And again, Koneko and I already married kids. You're way too young for us boys. Are y'all done yet with those crates?"

"Yes," replied Maeter, "we are Ms. Kuroka. When do we get to see mama and papa?"

"First we have to get you all out of here," replied Koneko as she looked over the crates. Koneko tapped on her com badge. "Lieutenant Koneko to Hornet, 3 crates ready to transport, you may energize when ready."

"_Commencing transport,"_ replied Nana. "_You will need to evacuate the area though and find a more suitable location to beam up from. The interference is too high for biological entities."_

"Roger that," replied Koneko. "Kuroka think we can lay down one of your sick smoke screens? Lieutenant McQueen is getting Axel out to the truck behind the garage, we're to meet them there."

"With pleasure," cackled Kuroka, and with that she laid a spell down on the floor from which black smoke started emanating from. "Kids, let's meet your grandpa at his truck. This isn't going to be a safe place in 5 minutes." And with that the 5 of them ran stairs to where McQueen and Axel were waiting in a truck that McQueen had hidden behind the garage, the engine already running.

"Kids, get in the back!" yelled Axel. "We need to get out of here so we can deliver your gift to our uninvited guests. Thanks for all your help Jane, Koneko, and Kuroka." He helped the kids climb into the cab of the truck. "Stay low you three, this is going to be one bumpy ride."

"Don't thank us yet," replied Jane as she floored the gas and sped off down the road, "At least not till we are out of here," She then looked at Kuroka, "Is that the highly flammable specialty of yours?" Jane motioned to the black smoke pouring out of the garage as they slipped by the SOF soldiers who didn't even notice them as they passed by.

"The one and only," replied Kuroka gleefully. "We need to put at least 2 miles between us and the building before setting it off."

"Floor it, Jane!" interjected Koneko. "Our mind trick will only keep them distracted for a few more…" Koneko was interrupted by the sound of a bullet ricocheting off the side of the truck as it sped past the gate and onto the main road down the hill and into town. "Crap, make that no more minutes, try to keep the truck as steady as possible Jane. Kuroka want to go road surfing in the truck bed?"

"That sounds fun," replied Kuroka. "You go first, I'll cover you." And with that Koneko crawled out of the truck cab and worked her way slowly over the top of the truck and into the bed. With each step she took there was an audible crunching noise as she clawed her way across the roof of the truck from the passenger seat to the truck-bed. Looking down into the truck bed from the roof, she leapt down into the bed and secured herself with the claws in her feet, making a loud crunch as she dug into the truck's frame. With Kuroka holding up a barrier to shield the truck, Koneko took hold of two long, slender, curved, cylinders at her waist shaped like cat claws. Raising each tube into a defensive stance in-front of her, one in each hand, she flipped a tiny switch on the side. A blade of pure black light extended from the cylinders and a low hum could be heard. Almost if by instinct Koneko started slicing and cutting through air, deflecting or vaporizing some of the incoming fire from the pursuing SOF soldiers who had piled into their own truck and were hot on their heels. "I could use some help here Kuroka," groaned Koneko. "They're throwing buckets of lead and light at us!"

"Give me a second," replied Kuroka as she climbed into the truck bed behind Koneko. Again, there was a dull crunch as now Kuroka dug in her claws into the truck frame. Reaching behind her she pulled two metal cylinders identical Koneko's from her belt and holding them in front of her, activated them. As the sabers began to hum, a blade of pure white light extended from each one. Synchronizing her movements with Koneko, Kuroka started blocking and vaporizing the remaining incoming rounds.

Aware of what was going on now, the kids were watching in awe of the perfectly synchronized movements of Koneko and Kuroka as they blocked, deflected, and vaporized the incoming SOF weapon's fire. "So cool!" exclaimed Maeter. "How are you doing that?!"

"I told you kids to stay low!" screamed Axel, as he pushed Maeter back down below the window.

Maurice turned to his sister with terrified look on his face, "We can gush over how cool our new friends are when we're safe Maeter! Do as Grandpa Axel says!"

Axel, looked over at Jane, "Think we're clear now lieutenant to blow whatever's left of my home sky high?" Jane just nodded in response, to which Axel responded by pulling a small box out of his pocket, he opens the box to reveal a single button inside and looked at the kids. "It's now or never kids."

Maurice, Maeter, and Linck looked at each other and then at Axel, "Do we really have to do this grandpa? Won't our mama be mad at us for killing people?" asked Maurice.

"I'm sure your mama and papa will understand that you did it to protect them as much as yourselves, and the fact that you have thought about it and take little joy in doing so is proof you are mature enough to understand the consequences of your actions," replied Axel as he placed his hand on the button. The kids joined him, placing their hands on his. "On three then. One… Two… Three!" and together they pressed the button. Seconds later there was a loud explosion in the distance behind them in the direction of the garage. A cloud of smoke and flames rose from the hill the garage sat atop.

Kuroka and Koneko just smiled, without missing a beat, as Jane spoke up, "I'm sure your mama will proud of what you just did. As for your questions there will be a time to explain it all later, right now we got to get back to the rest of the team. McQueen to Hornet, where are those reinforcements?!" By now they had made it into town and the SOF soldiers were still hot on their tails.

"_Members of squad 13 will be inbound to the Sorrel residence in 5," _came Lieutenant Hachi's voice over the communicator. "_We also have signals from 4 additional squads inbound to the Sorrel house as well. ETA is two minutes_"

"McQueen to Captain Novak," continued Jane into her communicator. "We're inbound to your location with SOF hot on our tail!"

"Yes, how far away are you?" Holland replied into his communication as he stood in the Sorrel's living room, his worried expression readily visible to everyone there with him. Zero-Two started to reach for the long rod on her belt, but Hiro grabbed her hand to stop her, his face quietly implied that she should wait. Ruri, Talho, Sumner all looked at Holland, while Dominic and Anemone fidgeted nervously.

"_We just turned onto your street, and we are a minute and a half away. Any help would be appreciated,_" came Jane's voice through the communication. "_ICI says more reinforcements are inbound in 3 minutes, but the remaining 4 squads of SOF will be showing up at your door any second now!_"

"Affirmative, we'll cover you. Novak out."

"_Copy that. McQueen over and out._"

Holland looked at everyone in the room,Anemone and Dominic now fully dressed in jeans and t-shirts, "Talho, have all the crates been transported?"

"Yes, but…" Talho was stopped mid-sentence as the windows looking out to the street shattered and lead started pouring in. As the barrage of gunfire persisted, a small round object came hurtling through one of the now open windows and onto the floor of the room. Zero-Two was the first to recognize what this was and did not hesitate, reacting instantaneously.

"Grenade!" yelled Zero-Two as she instinctively sent everyone in the room flying to the far wall. Then with a flick of her wrist as if pulled by a string, it flew right back out the window and 10 meters in the air where it exploded. "Darling, we need to cover Lieutenant McQueen and the others!"

"Right," acknowledged Hiro as he got back to his feet before turning to everyone else, "Holland, Talho, Ruri, Sumner, break out those phasers and take cover and lay down cover fire from the windows. Also, give the extra phasers to Dominic and Anemone. Make sure they know how to use them." Hiro then nodded to Zero-Two and they stormed out the door into the oncoming fire, taking hold of the long rods on their belts and raising them up into a combat position, they activated them. From each end came long bright blades of light. Zero-Two's was a vibrant blue, while Hiro's was a brilliant red.

"Dominic, Anemone, take these," said Holland and Talho handing them the extra phasers as they got their feet. "Just point, aim, press, fire. Got it?" Taking cover around the windows facing out into the street and opened fire on the attacking SOF approaching the house. Zero-Two and Hiro had moved out into the street and were deflecting what incoming fire they could, their motions perfectly synchronized as they made their way to the park across the street where Kuroka and Koneko were already engaged with a squad of SOF soldiers.

"Yes, but what good are these tiny things going to do against automatic weapons?" asked Anemone furiously struggling to have one of her shots find its mark.

"You're about to find out," said McQueen as she, the kids, and Axel burst through the door and slammed it behind them. The kids ran up to Talho crying, who left the window she was at to comfort them. "Lieutenant Koneko and Kuroka went to reinforce Sub-Commander Zero-Two and Lieutenant Hiro."

"It's going to be all right kids," said Talho calmly as she hugged them, "don't worry."

McQueen yelled into her communicator, "McQueen to Hornet. Where are those reinforcements?! We're taking heavy fire here from 4 squads of SOF and we need cover for immediate EVAC!"

_ "__This is Hachi," _came the Lieutenant Commander's voice over the communicator,_ "Commencing transport now, reinforcements are in-bound to your location."_

The faint sound of the transporter beam could be heard behind them as four people materialized Starfleet uniform. "Sorry we're late lieutenant," came a voice. "Squad Commander Ichigo reporting. We're here to reinforce you and eliminate the current enemy threats so we can get everyone out of here. Lieutenants Goro, Kokoro, and Mitsuru, we will move to assist Zero-Two and Hiro. Then as a team move to overwhelm the enemy as we push through their attack and link up with the Hyoudous so we can relay their new orders to them. We need to clear the area before they can…" Ichigo paused briefly as she looked around the room, her eyes falling on Maurice, Maeter, and Linck. Ichigo smiled warmly before continuing, "set out to find Eureka and Renton."

"Right," replied Kokoro, Mitsuru, and Goro in unison. McQueen was surprised by them wearing regular Starfleet uniforms, but before she or anyone else could inquire as to why, the four as them leapt through the windows, grabbing their sabers from their belts as they flew through air. Goro and Ichigo were the first to activate theirs, both extending blades of blue for Goro and green for Ichigo from their pair of blades. Rolling as they hit the ground, Kokoro and Mitsuru drew their sabers as well, Kokoro's a deep yet soothing red, and Mitsuru's a dull silver.

Upon reaching Hiro and Zero-Two, they found them pinned down across the street struggling to hold up a barrier to keep the enemy fire at bay. Kuroka and Koneko were pinned down as well a few meters away, also holding up a barrier. Just on the other side of the wall they took cover behind, were four whole squads of SOF soldiers trying to break through the barriers that were vaporizing most of the fire they were sending towards the Sorel house. "Looks like you two could use some help," interjected Ichigo as they all smiled at Zero-Two and Hiro.

A look of relief came over Hiro and Zero-Two faces, "We are glad to see you all could join the party," replied Hiro with a devious grin.

"Think we can rush them?" smirked Zero-Two.

Ichigo nodded and tapped her communicator, "Lieutenant Commander Shirone, and Lieutenant Kuroka. Can you keep one of the squads pinned till we wipe the others out? The one closest to you should suffice. Once we've neutralized them you move in for the kill on the remaining squad."

"_Roger, but a lightsaber can't repel firepower of that magnitude,_" replied Koneko. "_You'll be capped fo' sho' Ichigo, unless you have something crazy in mind._"

"Don't I always?" replied Ichigo, "Lieutenant McQueen, please lay down suppressive fire to help provide additional cover."

"_What about evacuating?!_" came Jane's voice over the coms.

"We need to clear the area to ensure a clean escape! Those are our orders Lieutenant McQueen!" replied Ichigo looking at Goro, Mitsuru, Kokoro, Hiro and Zero-Two, each slowly nodding knowing what they were about to do.

"_Very well, but what you're planning is suicide,_" replied Jane.

"I wouldn't be the first time for any of us," replied Ichigo. She then turned to her team. "We're going to use the anti-personal shields, just remember even with them up, they can be overwhelmed by this much gun fire. Hiro and Zero-Two, I want you to take the squad in front of the building on the corner on the far end." Ichigo pointed to a set of buildings which the SOF were hiding in, on the other side of the park and across another street. "Goro and I will take the one next-door on our left, and Kokoro, I want you and Mitsuru to take the next one over closest to the squad attacking Koneko and Kuroka." They all nodded in acknowledgement. "On my mark we will drop our barrier and activate our shields before charging in, understood?"

Hand signaling a count down from five, Ichigo worked her way down to one. As they all jumped up, they activated a small disc on their belts which emitted a blue field around them, shielding them from the hail of bullets from the SOF squads. As they charged towards their targets Zero-Two's eyes burned a bright red and Hiro's a vibrant blue. Not far behind Ichigo, Goro, Kokoro, and Mitsuru closed in on theirs targets as well. However, as they closed in Hiro and Zero-Two let loose a blood-curdling Klaxasaur scream. Their lightsabers-staffs moving in perfect sync, their SOF targets leapt to their feet and started to run in fear from the unearthly scream. "Who are you?!" they cried out.

"Your worst nightmare!" hissed Zero-Two and Hiro in unison. Moving in perfect sync they sent the squad of four SOF flying to the wall behind them. As they approached the fearful SOF soldiers, Zero-Two looked at them with an air of pity, staring straight into their eyes, "You can either die here, you pieces of fodder, or you can leave with your lives and never return." Her red eyes glowed as she waited for the answer. "So, what will it be? My darling and I don't want to kill you all outright as only Sith do that."

"It's not something we enjoy and frankly we have done far too much of," added Hiro as he stood, the blades of his lightsaber humming softly. A whoosh of air surrounded the soldiers as Hiro, with a simple motion of his hands, sent their guns flying out of their hands and across the park.

"You will never defeat us!", screamed one terrified SOF soldier while holding a grenade that was missing its pin. With a slightly annoyed shrug, Zero-Two sent it skyward with a flick of her wrist, allowing it safely explode high overhead. The terror being expressed by the four soldiers visibly increased, but they were not driven to silence quite yet.

"Even if you kill us here, we've already taken measures to assure our victory," spat another terrified SOF soldier trying to put forth what came across as false bravado. All four of them were still pressed against the brick wall of the building, frozen in fear.

The third soldier to the right pulled a small cylinder out from his left pants pocket and held it up. "If we can't have the Coralian specimen and her mate, no one can!" They all screamed in fear as he pressed the button on the top of the cylinder but nothing happened. Unfazed they reached out to attack Hiro and Zero-Two.

"The hard way it is then…" sighed Hiro and as he and Zero-Two brought down their saber staffs cutting down all four of them down in a quick succession of swings.

"That was too easy," commented Hiro as he deactivated his saber staff and shield. He bent down to inspect the now deceased SOF soldiers. "For special operations personnel they are very lightly armed. An automatic rifle, some clips, and a few grenades, there is still a huge amount of room to carry more gear on these combat uniforms." He opened one of the pockets of one of the soldiers to find a few small pieces of a greasy, clay like substance, fall out. Hiro raised it to his nose to smell it. "This smells like oil, you think this could be C4 Zero-Two? But why carry only a few small chunks that are at best good for blowing out a heavy door. Wait… you don't think."

"I'm not satisfied at all, and you're right something seems off," added Zero-Two as she took one of the other small chunks, smelled it and pressed it around with her fingers, "You're right darling, this is C4. But why have so little unless… That looked like a detonator, but nothing seemed to happen when they pressed it." They looked behind them to see the others cleaning up and all the fire now coming from the one remaining, and largest, SOF squad that was now engaged by Kuroka and Koneko directly.

Nodding in agreement they ran over to Koneko and Kuroka to help, immediately stepping into the dancing blades. Unlike the other SOF squads, this squad had black blades that were instantly recognizable. "Koneko, Kuroka, is that what I think it is?" asked Hiro as he and Zero-Two cut into the deadly dance.

"Yeah, it's the cortosis crap we can't cut through," replied Kuroka. Now not confined to a truck bed the complete flexibility of their Nekomata bodies was very evident as they bent around like reeds in the wind.

"What luck!", cackled the leader of the SOF squad they were facing as she charged at the four of them, a cortosis blade in each hand; "We have something in our arsenal you can't destroy, you feline freaks and monsters!

Her charge was stopped by Koneko, the saber halting her charge at the four of them as Koneko stood firm against the attack, sparks flying from where her sabers connected with the cortosis blades. "You really shouldn't have said something so boneheaded and stupid." she declared with annoyance in her voice; "Now we will have to end you!" Crossing blades with the leader, Koneko pushed the woman back swing for swing until she was joined by Zero-Two, Hiro, Kuroka, and Ichigo, who had run over to help, leaving Goro to help Kokoro and Mitsuru.

"No one calls my family and friends names like that and gets away with it you skank!" bellowed Ichigo as she came screaming into the fight and, along with her four comrades, pinned down the woman's blades.. "We may not be able to cut through cortosis weapons, but we are still trained to fight against them. Zero-Two, do it now!"

Zero-Two stepped back for a moment before charging back at the leader, her eyes burning with the same red color as the blades of Hiro's staff. She stopped to hold not her own lightsaber, but her fist up to within centimeters of her female adversary's face. Much to the leader's shock, Zero-Two's fist began to emit grey smoke that slowly increased in intensity as time passed. "So, where's the bomb?" said the horned warrior in a calm tone that hid her annoyance with her enemy's stubborn behavior.

"Like I'll ever tell a demon like you!" shot the woman, as she struggled to free herself from the sabers pinning her down while avoiding Zero-Two's fist that remained stationary by her face.

Zero-Two remained motionless for two seconds while staring the woman straight in the eye. She then lowered her fist, its smoke vanishing as she carefully maneuvered her head up to the leader's left cheek. Without hesitation, and much to her opponent's disgust, she licked that cheek once before moving her head away. "So that's where it is.", Zero-Two declared calmly. The woman's eyes instantly grew wide as her face turned ashen and pale. She knew, in her mind, that she had failed, and death was coming to claim her. But it would not claim her right away, as her opponent delivered some parting words, her calmness from earlier being mixed with a hint of anger this time; "Before you die, a friendly piece of advice: I'm more human than you will ever be... you honorless bitch!" With that, she reactivated her lightsaber and before eviscerating the woman with one swift horizontal slice through her stomach, declared in an uncaring fashion, her calm tone back in full force; "Now die." Split in two, the two halves of the now dead SOF squad leader's body fell to the ground, a look of shock on her face being the last expression that she would ever show in life. Her fatal wound was cauterized by the intense heat of Zero-Two's blade, thus preventing blood from being spilled. The rest of the SOF squad, their morale having been squashed by their leader's demise, were felled with little effort by Zero-Two and her team."

As the dust settled, they deactivated their lightsabers, as Mitsuru, Kokoro, and Goro joined them over by the entrance to the park. Goro was the first to speak up as he surveyed everyone's perplexed faces, "I'm guessing we're all in agreement that this was all too easy. Any of you have any idea what their real objective is?"

"They planted a bomb in the sewers under the Sorrel's house," blurted out Zero-Two. "But I couldn't find out how to get to it. They already pressed the detonator so why hasn't it gone off yet?"

"Maybe it's not on a timer?" noted Kokoro with a reassuring smile.

"That's probably wishful thinking," interjected Mitsuru. "Besides we did find that open manhole cover by the squad we eliminated."

"I'm going to agree with Mitsuru on this," added Hiro. "One of the SOF soldiers said, 'If we can't have the Coralian specimen and her mate, no one can!' before we cut them and the rest of their squad to ribbons." He turned to Koneko and Kuroka, "have either of you come across technology that can detonate an explosive device when triggered by an external event?"

"You mean a proximity-based detonator?" asked Kuroka. "That would be devious, but then why place it in the sewers unless…" She looked at Koneko as her snicker turned to a look of pure horror.

"It is possible to modify a proximity sensor to activate from the displacement caused by our transporters or the lift off of a shuttle craft," added Koneko. "Scarier though is that it wouldn't even require some incredibly advanced tech for this age in human history, just an ability to sense a rapid decrease in mass displacement. We're wasting time just standing here though." She turned to Ichigo, "Squad commander Ichigo, I believe you have some orders for us, so we will leave you with this advice… with a proximity sensor like this, timing is everything. It's likely it's booby trapped to go off if it's tampered with. Now about those orders?"

"Yes, you are hereby ordered to commence recon for the Coralian Eureka and her partner Renton Thurston," stated Ichigo, the rest had to stifle a laugh. "Once located report back with their location to ICI and tail them until extraction. Also, you are to avoid all unnecessary combat with any enemy forces you encounter without prior authorization from ICI."

"Understood!" Replied Shirone and Kuroka as they saluted and then turned around and took off towards the edge of town.

"Hey Mitsuru, Kokoro," interjected Ichigo breaking the silence, "where was that open manhole cover?"

"Over by the steps that lead up into the building that was behind all of the SOF squads we just eliminated," answered Kokoro.

"This way," added Mitsuru as they crossed back through the park to the far side from the Sorrel residence where they stood in front of a large brick building. By the stone stairs that led to the main entrance was a perfectly circular hole in the ground from which a heavy iron cover had been removed and had been left haphazardly to the side.

"This is it," Mitsuru pointed to the hole.

Taking out her tricorder, Ichigo scanned the area around the hole. "I'm picking up traces of GSR, gunpowder, and C4," noted Ichigo. "Kokoro, can you confirm the makeup of the GSR? Zero-Two, Hiro what do you smell?"

Hiro and Zero-Two flared their nostrils and inhaled, "I definitely smell oil, and there is also gun powder," replied Hiro.

"They were definitely down there," added Zero-Two. "I can also smell the foul stench of their uniforms."

"GSR chemistry is consistent with the anti-personal arms they were carrying," Kokoro noted as she continued to take readings with her tricorder. "but I'm picking up a chemical I have never seen before, it's not part of the C4, and it's not part of any known explosive chemical. It appears to be inert, but I can't say for certain that it isn't dangerous. I'd suggest monitoring your exposure to it, you don't want Ikuno reading us the riot act for taking too many risks with our health."

Ichigo turned to the rest and nodded at Goro, "Goro and I are going to go search the sewers for the bomb and try to disarm it. I want the four of you to go help Lieutenant McQueen get the everyone ready for evac via transporter at a moment's notice, as we will have to time it to avoid setting off the bomb before we've cleared the surface. Try to keep everyone as calm as possible and keep a lookout for any surprise enemies that may be waiting for an opportunity."

"But…" stammered Zero-Two, "Shouldn't Hiro and I look for the bomb? We have a far better sense of smell. And we are…"

"I appreciate the concern Zero-Two," replied Ichigo, "but taking the big risks and making the tough decisions is my job as squad leader."

"Besides," added Goro, "No offense to any of you, but I'm squad engineer for a reason. I didn't spend all that time searching the world for supplies and parts to rebuild after we defeated Virm for nothing. Come on, have some faith in me guys." Saluting, Goro began his climb down into the sewers followed by Ichigo who also saluted as she climbed down.

"May the Force be with you Ichigo, Goro," Hiro returned their salute. "And be careful."

"We will be," replied Ichigo. "We'll contact you as soon as we have found and analyzed the bomb. May the Force be with us all." Ichigo gave them all a reassuring smile, "See you all back on the Hornet, now quit standing there and carry out my orders."

While making their way back to the Sorrel house, Zero-Two suddenly experienced a subtle, but noticeable chill rush up her spine, with her mind feeling a heightened sense of danger. Such feelings did not rattle her, but her training and experience called for her to recognize them for what they were: a combined warning. She quickly turned to look back at Hiro and then at the rest of their team as they approached the front door to the house. They all nodded in silent agreement. Without a second thought, Zero-Two quickly tapped her communicator badge; "Zero-Two to Ichigo, did you sense that?"

"_Yeah, Goro and I sensed it,_" replied Ichigo, "_It's a mess down here and we're still searching for the bomb. Stick to the plan and we will contact you as soon as we locate it. Ichigo out."_

"Roger that," replied Zero-Two as she turned to Kokoro and Mitsuru. "The Thurston children are in there with everyone, aren't they?" Kokoro and Mitsuru nodded.

"Mitsuru and I will do our best to help keep them calm," replied Kokoro.

"Thanks," replied Zero-Two, "You two have taught Hiro and I so much about parenting but you're still far better at it than either of us, especially me."

"It's no problem at all," replied Mitsuru, and with that they opened the door. They were greeted with by the faces of Holland, Talho, Ruri, Sumner, Anemone, Dominic, Axel, Maurice, Maeter, and Linck all staring at them mouths agape.

"What was all that?" Asked Holland, "What are you all? You moved so fast out there and defeated those SOF soldiers so quickly, what you did should be impossible."

"I guess we're just better trained than the SOF?" chuckled Hiro.

"You're not better trained," replied Sumner, "You're on a whole other level!"

Zero-Two approached Lieutenant McQueen, "We have a problem Lieutenant, the SOF took measures to make evacuation from this house difficult." She looked at the kids, not wanting to scare them, she forced a smile and then looked and Kokoro and Mitsuru who nodded in acknowledgment and went over to talk to Maurice, Maeter, and Link.

"What is it sub-commander?" asked McQueen walking her and Hiro over to a secluded corner of the room.

"The SOF set a bomb in the sewers somewhere under this house," replied Hiro. "Commander Ichigo and Engineer Goro went down into the sewers to locate and attempt to disarm it."

"And we aren't evacuating now because?" queried McQueen, slightly irritated.

"We think the bomb is triggered by a displacement of a large mass in its proximity," replied Zero-Two. "Something like a shuttle entering or leaving the vicinity or a large group of people being transported off the surface."

"Well that's just great," replied McQueen. "Okay, I will inform ICI of the situation. Otherwise I guess we just wait to hear from Commander Ichigo. In the meantime, you've been through hell, relax a little."

"Ichigo ordered us to keep watch for any additional enemy forces," replied Hiro. "We'll be over by the window doing that."

McQueen shrugged as Zero-Two and Hiro walked over to the windows that looked out onto the street. Sitting on what was left of a bookshelf they stared out into the streets that were starting to fill with people. Oblivious to what had taken place earlier that morning. The bodies of the SOF long already transported up to the Hornet for examination. The people that walked by paid no mind to the shot up house, and just went on with their day. Yet something didn't seem right. "Am I the only one that feels like we're being watched?"

Holland stepped over to one of the empty windows, something felt off and all his SOF training was screaming into his head that they were not out of the woods just yet. Looking out into the now bustling streets, "I sense it too, but I can't quite place it. We should probably keep an eye out though," Holland shrugged, "Dominic can you and Anemone keep watch over where Zero-Two is sitting?"

Anemone walked over to where Zero-Two and Hiro were sitting, Maurice walking with her and Dominic following close behind. Everyone else kept watch out of other windows, while Axel chatted with Kokoro and Mitsuru in an effort to keep Maeter and Linck entertained. "So, what's a Klaxasaur? Zero-Two is your name, right?" asked Anemone breaking the silence. "And you're Hiro?"

"Yes," replied Zero-Two, "we both are, the only ones of our kind left, or at least I thought we were until we met you Anemone. Klaxasaur are a species of humans that once roamed the earth in a dimension where an alien race took control of the human population of Earth and turned them against their Klaxasaur brethren. Speaking of, you never did answer my question Anemone, what are you? You're not a Klaxasaur like Hiro or myself and Dominic here is definitely human."

"No one's ever protected me like you all did," replied Anemone. Dominic glared at her, "Well except Dominic here, but he is my boyfriend after all. You're right I'm not human, or at least I'm not anymore. I was forced to give up my humanity a long time ago and made to serve as a man-made Coralian intermediary against my will. Dominic, these kids, and their parents saved me from all of that, mostly Dominic. He loves me even though others have seen me as a monster or a tool."

"This kid's parents?" asked Hiro, as he looked over at Maurice with a confused look on his face. "So, he's not your kid, Anemone?"

"Hey, I have a name, you know!" shouted Maurice, who both looked and sounded annoyed over Hiro not asking for his name. This prompted Dominic to gently put his hand on the young one's head while giving him a stern glare that was more than enough to quiet him down.

"No, he's not," replied Anemone. "But if Maurice's mother will allow it, even after all the things I did to her and Renton, I'd like to be an aunt to Maurice, Maeter, and Link." She smiled at Maurice, who could not help but give off a small smile over the thought of having an Aunt who he liked very much. She turned her attention back to Hiro as she continued; "Unlike me, Eureka is a full blooded Coralian. We have the same eyes, though. Is that why you thought I was a Klaxasaur, Zero-Two?"

"You to then," replied Zero-Two. "Yes, that and your hair being almost the same color as mine had me wondering. But even if you aren't a Klaxasaur, I see a lot of myself in you. Maybe we are not all that different. Maybe…" Zero-Two stopped short as movement across the park caught her eye.

Anemone and Dominic waited patiently for Zero-Two to continue, but it was Hiro who spoke up. "I think what Zero-Two means to say is that until we met you two and everyone in Gekko State, those of us that made up squad 13 were the closest thing we had to family. While we interacted with members of other squads as well, many of them took their own paths into this new future we were brought to by the Rosen's, but the 13 of us, we stuck together as we always have, because well…. We're the only family we've ever known." By now, Hiro noticed that Zero-Two's attention had been drawn away by something in the distance, "Zero-Two, what is it, did you see something? Enemies perhaps?" Dominic and Anemone were left with more questions than answers.

"McQueen, get me a secure channel to Ichigo and Goro," stated Zero-Two jumping to her feet and crossed back across the Sorrel living room, "Everyone, get ready to leave at a moment's notice, make sure you're not forgetting anything you need. Only what you can carry."

"Uh, communicators are already secure Zero-Two," replied Mitsuru as he took out a tricorder and started scanning around the room. "But you're not wrong, the house is bugged."

"That would explain how the SOF were able to arrive and strike with such precision and timing," replied Ruri, she turned to Dominic. "Did you all have any unexpected work done on the house recently?

"Yeah, we had the appliances over there in the kitchen serviced a couple of weeks ago," Dominic pointed to a cooktop in the kitchen. "Now that you mention it, for having a blown-out coil, it did take them unusually long to replace it even though they didn't charge for the extra time."

Mitsuru and Zero-Two walked over to the kitchen, followed closely by Kokoro and Hiro, Talho and Ruri. The kids stayed back clinging to Axel and Anemone while everyone else watched with great interest. Mitsuru ran his tricorder over the device, stopping over one of the burners, "Well that's definitely different, since when does a coil transmitter need high temperate heat proofing?

"It's transmitting live now," added Kokoro, running her tricorder over it. "Following the power signal back to the source, it looks like the wiretap is buried under at least six inches of heat resistant steel. It's also sending a second signal to a device below the house…. wait. Mitsuru if we can access if we can try and jam it. But there is a passcode protecting it."

Goro's voice came over their communicators, "_Goro To Hiro, do not let anyone touch the transmitter hidden in the Sorrel house! It's connected to the bomb and tampering with it will set the bomb off. Ichigo and I are working on a bypass. Get everyone ready to transport. On my signal, we will be transporting up. Ichigo is coordinating with Hachi and Nana now._"

Hiro pulled everyone away from the stove, "Let's get ready to go, everyone gather round for transport." Hiro motioned for everyone to gather in the center of the room. At first, Linck and Maeter huddled with Axel for dear life, but after seeing their eldest sibling with Anemone, Dominic, Zero-Two, Hiro, Kokoro, and Mitsuru, they looked up at their great-grandfather. His approving nod was all they needed for them to go join their brother. Maeter then looked over at Anemone and asked her with a hint of fear in her voice; "Aunt Anemone, when will we see Mama and Papa again?" asked Maeter.

Unsure of how to answer, Anemone looked at McQueen and then at everyone else. It was quiet in the living room of the Sorrel house, but before McQueen could speak it was Zero-Two who spoke up. "When Lieutenant Command Koneko and Lieutenant Kuroka find them, you will see them again."

"I hope they find them soon," add Linck.

"We all do," added Kokoro. "I look forward to meeting your mama and papa, they seem like very nice people from what you told me earlier."

"Ms. Zero-Two, Mr. Hiro, if you're not Coralian," asked Maurice, "then why do you look so much like our Mama and Aunt Anemone?"

Before they could answer, Hachi's voice came in over the communicators. "_Away teams stand by for evac."_

"It's time to go," said McQueen nervously. "You will need to hold still for a few moments kids."

"_Ready down here," _Ichigo's voice over the communicator. "_Thirty second delay is the best we can do Hachi, ready when you are."_

_ "__All parties confirm ready for transport,"_ requested Nana.

"_Ichigo and Goro Confirm,_" replied Goro over the comms.

"Primary away team ready," added McQueen, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"_Transport in five, four, three,_" came Hachi's voice over the communicators. The transport fields started forming around all of them. "_Two, One."_ And with that all fourteen of them all disappeared from the Sorrel house. Seconds later the house shook and leapt up off its foundation which was disintegrating from an underground explosion.


End file.
